


Never Looked Better

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, I doubt I got half of it right though, I studied this shit for a whole three nights for this, M/M, Oh and Jalex happens for like two paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander William Gaskarth was baffled at the way this man could be so enticing. His tan skin, black hair, and he could just barely make out the chocolate eyes behind the mask vaguely styled after a cobra. The mystery man's movements towards him, hips sashaying slightly in the most hypnotic way, made the already-curious man nearly brain dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Looked Better

**Author's Note:**

> A Victorian Gabex AU I thought of at 2 am. I have no idea what the actual fuck I'm doing.

Alexander had awoken that morning to the sound of his good friend rummaging around in his pantry in the kitchen. Probably in search of his old, fine whiskey hidden away towards the back. Jack was probably hungover, he typically barged into his friends' houses in search of liquor while he was hungover. Just to drown the pain in his head. It got rather tiresome, having to stow him away while authorities were looking for the source of the disturbance he caused.

The brunet managed to get himself up and dressed before heading to check to see if it was indeed his friend. Sure enough, there was one Mr. Jack Barakat in his kitchen helping himself to Alexander's whiskey.

"Good morning-" His voice was rough as he spoke to the intruder. "-what are you doing here this early? It isn't like you to be here at eight in the morning."

"I had the thought that maybe you and I could talk about the upcoming masquerade. I'm certain there will be fine women to your standards there, no?" Jack responded, lips twitching to a smile.

The truth about that is - Alexander had been questioning his taste in women. Yes, he found them to be attractive and charming, but recently there have been a few _men_ peaking his interest. He didn't know what to do about it and definitely had no idea if he should approach a man as he would a woman or not.

"Ah, perhaps. I hope to meet a nice woman there, yes. I do hope she would enjoy music."

"Alexander," Jack was using his 'it's obvious' tone "I doubt there is a single person out of their right mind enough to hate music."

"True. You have a very good point there."

There was silence between the two for a long time. The elder of the two did want to bring up the latest epiphany he had about his sexuality, but weighed the pros and cons before speaking. This was his best friend and his most trusted confidant. Even when he was nearly passing out from excessive drinking, Jack never told a word of his secrets.

"Eh, Jack?" Alexander spoke up after about ten minutes of dead silence. "I-I feel like I should tell you something."

"Oh?" The taller questioned, head cocked in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, you see... I have been having these," The brunet thought of the right words for a moment, unsure of how to go about spilling his secret. "these _feelings_ that aren't normal. I-I... I was somewhat hopeful you could assist me in finding out?"

"If you could explain, I might."

"Lately, I have not only been drawn to _women_ , but I also have noticed some... attraction to, eh, _men_ as well."

Jack's eyebrows raised, eyes widening slightly. "And you want my help on your feelings?"

"Yes. Just think of any way I could confirm or deny that I do like men as I do women-"

"I'll allow you to kiss me once and only once." He interrupted Alexander, smirking before he continued talking. "I wouldn't want to get too romantically attached to my best friend, now would I?"

Alexander stared, slack jawed at his friend's request. Did he really just offer to kiss him as help? It only took a few seconds for the shorter man to nod, approaching the other quickly. He wrapped his arms carefully around his neck, unsure of what this all would feel like with a man.

Jack chuckled softly. "Come on already. It's easy. I've even kissed a man before, Alexander."

"Really?"

It was a shock to hear that such a lady killer had laid lips on another man's. All the question got was a confirming him before the brunet felt their lips being pushed together softly. The scratch of Jack's stubble against his chin was an odd feeling, but it was... comfortable.

A few minutes later, the two parted to stare at each other.

"Well, I do think that was... interesting. Very interesting. It does indeed say a lot about me. C-Can I-"

Before Alexander finished his own sentence, his lips were upon Jack's once more. Slow, soft, and enjoyable. The younger didn't disagree to it, kissing back just as gently and softly. Sure they were best friends - but the feeling of just another man's lips in his own made the elder feel so free and so overstimulated. The facial hair, the firm lips, the short hair to grip. Everything was worth this moment.

As they pulled away from each other the second time, the staring lasted linger through age-long seconds. Alexander's lips were a bit numb from the lack of lips on his so suddenly. A blush crept up the back of his neck as he quietly spoke after a dreaded few more seconds.

"So," He cleared his throat to speak better. "I do indeed like kissing men. That was very... enjoyable. Overwhelming in the best kind of way."

A playful smirk played onto Jack's lips before pecking his friend's lips. "Don't get to attached to my lips now..." He murmured hypnotically. "I _am_ just your friend, after all. It would be _outrageous_ if a man was casually kissing his best friend. You, sir, need a boyfriend."

"Wh-What about you..?"

"Sorry, dear Alexander, I have my eyes on another."

The older nodded once before stepping away to make himself some breakfast. After the short meal, he headed to work. Bartending at a musical burlesque joint. There was a regular band there that was doing an excellent job performing with golden masks on.

_"Well now I'm of consenting age-"_

Alexander had heard the song many times and needn't hear it any more to learn the words. Under his breath, he found himself singing along to the song as he served the customers and listened to their woes they were drowning in alcoholic drinks. Although one customer definitely caught the bartender's attention.

Tall, in a black trench coat and fedora with a soon revealed white dress shirt beneath a grey waistcoat and red tie. His skin was tanner than Alexander's and his hair was black, short, and slicked back. Leaving his coat and hat at the door, he wandered over and sat at the end of the bar. He flagged down the brunet, asking for a glass of scotch.

Obliging, Alexander brought the man his glass and decided to stick around that end of the bar because of the drawing aura of the stranger and the severe lack of customers at the other areas of the bar.

"Who're you?" _Oh god_ his voice was so smooth and carried a slight undertone of a foreign accent. "You don't work here often."

"Alexander Gaskarth, I started a week ago."

"Ah. Same hours as today? Three to.... five?"

"Yyyes, sir." The shorter confirmed cautiously. How did this guy know so much? "Who are you?"

"I'm G-" The mystery man stood up abruptly after glimpsing at the door for a second, downing his scotch quickly. "-I must leave. Right now. I apologize, Alex."

"Wh - okay..." The bartender was confused by the sudden exit and even more so by the nickname. "Farewell, good sir!"

The rest of the day, Alexander didn't forget about the charming mystery man at all. His face and deep eyes were burned into his memory.

✴✳✴✳✴

When the time of the big masquerade, nothing about the man had disappeared from Alexander's mind. His warm eyes staring at him, softly tanned skin in the bar lights, the way he nodded along to the band performing that night.

Jack was visiting him so they could ride to the dance together and talk about this stranger the brunet met at the bar. While his friend rummaged around to get tipsy before the event, Alexander looked himself over in the mirror.

He wore a pair of black slacks with extenuating white pinstripes, a black dress shirt underneath a sky blue waistcoat with a white tie in between the layers. On his way out of his bedroom, he remembered to grab his eye mask that had black, white, and blue jewels matching his clothes and put it on.

Walking into the kitchen led to find Jack with a glass of champagne nearly spilling onto his nice white and blue suit. Seeing at his friend was finished getting ready, the darker-haired man pulled on his mask vaguely styled after a white cat with blue rimming the eyes and tips of the ears.

✖✖✖

Halfway through the night, everyone was dancing and it was in full swing. Everyone minus Alexander. Even Jack was dancing, his arms around a man slightly taller than him with a fond look in his eyes and a laugh on his lips.

That was until the brunet saw _him_.

He wore a pale burgundy tailcoat with tight black pants. His mask was covered in multiple colours, mostly of a green hue.

Alexander William Gaskarth was baffled at the way this man could be so enticing. His tan skin, black hair, and he could just barely make out the chocolate eyes behind the mask vaguely styled after a cobra. The mystery man's movements towards him, hips sashaying slightly in the most hypnotic way, made the already-curious man nearly brain dead.

"Hola." The man said, smiling. "How would a lovely sir care for a dance?"

The brunet's jaw dropped at his request. It wasn't a typical thing for a man to ask another to dance. It wasn't a thing that happened and judging by the angry glares and scowls from anyone not dancing - it wasn't a supported thing either. So being against conforming to e societal normalcies, Alexander stood and laid his hand in the other's grasp.

"I would love to dance, good sir.”

On the dance floor the two were pressed together, twirling and smiling and swaying. Nearby Alexander noticed a familiar man with a mess of black hair enjoying a long kiss in the middle of a dance.

Turning his attention back to the man leading him through the dance, the shorter licked his lips. "What is your name? I happened to miss it when I saw you last."

"I go by Gabe."

"Well, Gabe, I haven't the slightest idea why your face hasn't left my mind since then." Alexander spoke softly, pushing at the other's mask. He wanted - _needed_ \- to see that face again.

Gabe hummed, winding his fingers through the other's hair gently. "I could say the same about you, Alex."

Getting closer and closer, the two wound up without their masks yet with large grins as they joked and talked. By the end of the ball, everyone was dancing and taking advantage of the leftover timeframe. As Alexander went to take a short break to the side, Gabe stopped him.

"Bésame." He urged.

"What does that-?"

The taller man interrupted the younger's words with a long, soft kiss. He grinned as he pulled back. "Kiss me."

So Alexander threw his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling ecstatic like he's never been more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch all the Panic! At The Disco references?
> 
> Cough cough the pants cough
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like this, it's been in the works for the longest time now and I FINALLY finished it.


End file.
